Frozen mistletoe
by Light Gaia
Summary: During the 10 years of peace an old flame gets recandled on Christmas Eve.


It's been 7 years since the world is safe once more,Goku has resigned from his role as Earth protector and Gohan gladfully accepted,but also to make up for the huge mistake of abandonning training.

It was foolish but never again Gohan vowed.

There are more dangers in the universe and with sleeping in and being lazy he can lose everything but remaining strong he will gain everything and guard the things that keeps him going.

Goku passed the torch to Gohan and became his successor as the new leader of the Earth´s special forces.

Goku is still there to be by his sons side as long as life allows it but he feels at peace if he ever has to pass away from the world with Gohan in charge.

The Earth is in much better hands now.

In the past 7 years not everything went fine and dandy,few villains came to Earth,deadline stress and any other thing that could go wrong in such a hectic life.

he had to split with his girlfriend no matter how bad he wants to make it work,he couldn't take the manipulation and the blackmail,He knew what he got himself into by dating a woman who's similar to his mother but he hoped that she would change,but only got worse.

Thankfully he has his family and they accepted him back in mount paozu when he had no place to stay after the break up,

Despite everything that had happened there is also room for some good news, Gohan is accepted to get his PHD, he sure has grown into a resiliant man.

not only that but the saiyans household has been granted another family member.

A little girl has been born, her name is Bura and the son family accepted her just like they did with Trunks, It's nice to have a kid with saiyanblood.

It's like it will compensate for the fallen race now that atleast a few saiyans will remain in this universe for a long time, saiyans can live upto 350 years and can still fight but only on their deathbed they become weak,and everyone wondered if hybrid saiyans can achieve the same thing.

Trunks was also happy to see Gohan and the others treat his sister like family,and hopes that she'll semi grow up with the son family like he did,they gave him the best childhood ever, peace, love and training as a team is what made living among eachother so wonderful.

Trunks never shared a close bond with humans, in his view they are quite shallow and would only talk to them if they are Goku's longtime friends.

The holliday seasons always has been great and now that little Bura is here this year will only be better.

The next day Trunks teleported Gohan to Orangestar college,next year in February he'll start with his PHD,

exciting times are ahead and Gohan hopes it will be better than during highschool.

Trunks went inside and had a look around in the building it looks like a large castle from the inside,

Gohan went to his new classroom to hand over paperwork that's needed to be accepted and when that was taken care of Trunks skipped after him towards the exit.

"Gohan thanks for inviting us over for the hollidays, and I still don't know what to give you but I do want to say i'm gratefull for being a great friend and brother during the times I felt alone"Trunks said.

"Aww Trunks-kun I'm touched, and you're welcome,i'll never stop looking after you."Gohan said warming up but someone familiar caught his attention, a pretty blonde lady came up to the stairs with a handful of papers struggling to keep them in place.

Gohan was fascinated with her beauty but then he realised who she was.

It's Erasa, Gohan was smitten , she has matured so much by her appearance alone and no longer wears figure hugging outfits,Gohan always thought he was a bit forward and annoying with her constant flirting with him but he can't think of anything negative to say .

Gohan was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice trunks patting his shoulder to go.

Erasa sensed someone was staring at her,smiled brightly when she recognized Gohan. he was red as a tomato,

"Gohan? my gosh long time no see" Erasa studies him,he sure has grown in heights and muscles, he's not very bad looking at all.

"I..uh..Pleased to meet you again..it's a small world isn't it?"Gohan smiled and couldn't shake that awkward tension off him that keeps chilling up his spine.

Trunks understood why he's acting like a dork,Trunks remembers Erasa he always thought she's just a flirty airhead with nothing intersting to say but the bimbo improved herself over the years.

"I have to bring this pile of paper to my class, If I don't see you anymore then uh merry Hollidays" Erasa chirped and walked passed them, she looked over her shoulder to give Trunks an acknowledging smile and he smiled at her back before she entered the door.

Gohan's face slowly turned back to his natural colour as he breathed out tugging his collar.

"You like her don't you?" Trunks said breaking the silence.

"what?..no..no she's just one of my fellow highschool classmates..we had absolutely nothing in common"Gohan said but that was only partly true, he fancied her for a while but as soon as she started talking he was turned off by her loose woman behavior.

Gohan walked after Trunks as he looked for a spot to use instant transmission.

"Can you like knock it off?"Trunks said noticing that he still hasn't gotten over bumping into Erasa.

"Oh sorry, It's just that I wished we could catch up, everything went to fast and...

"You'll see eachother again in february,"Trunks interrupted, "Besides I wanna ask you If want to live at my place until you can afford to have your own house,

You'll have your own room and enough space to study since mount paozu is getting a little crowded" trunks said.

"Thanks" Gohan smiled.. "I'll think about it"

-/-

Gohan thought trunks meant staying at his mothers house but Trunks has been living on his own for a year in the capsule houses Bulma gave him,

and his young friend didn't bother telling him until now,but it's better late than never.

it had a lot of space inside, Gohan could see some of Bura's toys laying around,she was in her crib she slept like a log and Gohan could catch up a bit with his studies before he takes a week off,

Gohan heard a tump and moved his eyes from the book he was reading it was Bura's toy that was on the ground

she was awake and ready to get out by the sound of her cooing and babbling,

"Hold on I'm coming "Gohan said reaching towards the crib, Bura calmed down when she was placed against his shoulder,and nibbled against the fabric of Gohans blouse.

Gohan heard a knock but was releaved when he sensed Gotens ki behind the door,

He opened the door with one arm while Bura was trying to get his glasses.

"No.."Gohan told Bura strict and focused his attention to his Brother,

"Hey Goten," Gohan smiled after putting Bura down near her playblocks.

"Hi I saw this paper lying around in our room so I was wondering if you might need this?" Goten said handing him the paper, Gohan looked at it and felt his heart sink to his stomach.

"Are you all right?"Goten asked a bit nervous.

"oh crap! I thought my papers were complete! and college will close after a few hours!" Gohan panicked

"I gotta go!"

"Where is Dad"? Gohan asked and moved on his feet like he was dancing on hot coles.

"Uh training with Whis"Goten said.

"Where is Trunks?" Gohan said panicking even more,hoping Trunks can teleport him there with instant transmission.

"He went hanging out with Marron"Goten said and Gohan almost knocked Goten over as he went past him into the air, "Look after Bura for me, I'll head back soon"Gohan beamed and disappeared behind the clouds.

"How could I be so foolish?" Gohan said to himself as he used his ssj speed to get over there,if his mother finds out that he won't be going to college because his sloppy behavior then he'll be good as dead.

Gohan raced to Orangestar college, he calmed down a little when the building came into sight, only 1 and a half hour left!"Gohan said determined,hopefully his teachers will understand and not give him slack.

and landed on the ground letting his ssj power fade, his heart skipped a beat and looked terrified at the person who was at the same roof as him.

Erasa was on the rooftop and she saw all of that,she looked at him with large eyes of amazement.

"Uh..Erasa what are you doing here?..uhm I can explain everything" Gohan almost panicked.

"You know I didn't had my lenzes on,and the sun was shining in my face so I couldn't see much." Erasa said moving away from the roof towards the emergency door.

"Were not supposed to be on the roof so let's get out of here" Erasa spoke and took the stairs down.

Gohan brought the last papers just in time and everything was settled,he could finally enjoy the hollidays but what's up with Erasa? she had the chance to blackmail the hell out of him now that she knows about his transformation. but she pretended that she saw nothing.

He had to confront her before she makes everything worse,he concentrated and sensed her ki outside with a group of people at a park.

they recognized Gohan as their former class mate but Gohan payed no attention to them since his identity could be at risk if he doesn't have a word with her soon.

he'll wait until they leave so that he can have a serious talk with her,but his mood changed when Erasa wanted to catch up with him,they talked alot about things and how things went after highschool,maybe this girl is not as bad as the ones he had to put up with.

"Erasa do you have any plans for the hollidays?"Gohan asked.

"No, I have to work at christmas, on christmas eve Im free but I'll be by myself" Erasa said.

"Gosh.." Gohan said feeling a little bad that she'll spend christmas alone but also for kind of being a dick to her and everyone present.

"Well you can always.. Gohan began

"Don't worry Erasa we'll come to your family restaurant and drink beer until the night ends,"One jock interrupted Gohan.

"Thanks pal..make sure you won't get too drunk because I don't have enough space in my car to drive you guys home" Erasa said chipper.

"Oh and Gohan I would like to give you a free coupon" Erasa winked, "care to come to my car?"

Gohan understood what she wanted to do,like she knew why he was looking for her.

they had a walk and Erasa had her hands in her pocket, "Look Gohan, I didn't mean any of this,I don't know what you are but I'm sure you'll let me know when you are ready"

"I promise I'll be quiet If it will make you feel better" Erasa offered, but I want to know one thing..did you defeat Cell?" Erasa looked into his eyes.

there was a pause and Gohan carefully nodded"Yes"

"I defeated Cell, but not alone I did it together with my friends,

Erasa smiled in appreciation with a hint of *I knew it* spark in her clear blue eyes.

and I've been trying my best to protect the Earth ever since"Gohan said humbling.

Erasa admired him,she always knew for years that it had to be a great warrior like the ones she saw on tv and not that loudmouth.

-/-

It was christmas day everyone was at Trunks place and there was room for everyone to move around compared to the humble abode Gohan grew up in.

the guests havent arrived yet, Chi-chi ceased preparing dinner after the winter depression caught up a bit.

She glanced over to some old pictures wishing she could look like that again,Goku hasn't changed at all,still looking vibrant and youthful after all these years.

When Goten calls him Dad in public people look at Goku shocked because they look like brothers of almost the same age but when she's with him holding hands she gets odd

or disgusted stares from people assuming she's on old bag preying on much younger men.

It was a little heartbreaking and maybe she should consider plastic surgery like Bulma,she still looks great because of that and maybe she can impress goku once more.

"Hi honey I got what you wanted from the store", Goku said coming from the kitchen's window,

Chi-Chi just looked at him tired but smiled a bit, like she has no energy to scold his behavior about climbing from the kitchen's window.

"Hey what's the matter?" Goku's smile faded a bit looking at her questionately.

"Oh nothing I'm a bit tired of preparing things, so I took a short break". chi-chi said with a fake smile but Goku wasn't convinced there was something more going on,

"I might not be the smartest but im not completely clueless, so are you going to be honest with me or not?" Goku said sitting down infront of her,

Goku felt a bit bad for being direct with her and dropped his stoic demeanor,Goku let his hand travel on the table towards her hand and cupped it.

Chi-chi looked down at his hand that laid ontop of her small one. she sighed and was met with his conserned but childlike orbs.

"I'm getting old.."chi-chi said with a whisper and Goku's eyed widened a bit in shock when she started to tear up.

"But We all are getting old one day" Goku said not understanding what the big deal is,

"It's different for you, you age much slower..when you are 80 you will still look like this" Chi-Chi said

"But I don't.."

"If I looked different,because something happened to me,like what If my face gets scarred beyond repair and no senzu bean can heal that" Goku said

"Would I still be the man you fell in love with? would you stop loving me?" Goku asked serious as his heart thumped a bit quicker,like he was a bit worried about the answer.

"Never Goku-sa, I'll never stop loving you over something that's not your fault" Chi-Chi said firm.

"Neither will I" Goku said lifting her cheek up,

Chi-Chi smiled leaning forward, Goku watched her coming closer and closed his eyes.

*smooch*

they backed away and chi-chi ceased crying feeling a stronger new found love and respect for eachother burst out of their hearts.

"Don't cry anymore Chi-Chi "Goku said brushing her face dry with his thumb, "you're still my wife, I truly feel honored,any other wife would have been gone by now but your loyality humbled me,"

"You've been very loyal too Goku-sa, I'm the only woman you come home to all the time,never once have you looked at other women like alot of married men do."Chi-chi said acknowledging his good traits aswell.

-/-

Goten was playing with Bura as Trunks came to his side with non alcoholic beer,"there you go"Trunks said placing it on the table.

"Oh thanks" Goten said and placed Bura on a blanket that laid on the floor,

"You know Trunks I do have mixed feelings about going to college, I'm looking forwards to become as successful as my Brother but I don't want to leave home and see my family less," Goten spoke up.

"I'm going to miss you,Gohan, mom,

"little Bura..and even boring Mount Paozu"

"I'm not sure If It's worth it" Goten said disheartened

Trunks placed a comforting hand his his shoulder but looked up when the kitchen door opened and Goku strolled out,

"Guys I forgot something at the store I'll be right back" Goku said.

"Dad im gonna miss you the most" Goten glomped him around the waist.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes" Goku responded looking down.

"That's not what I meant.. uh nevermind I'll see you in a bit Dad" Goten said not wanting to be fuzzy.

Goku smiled giving his scalp a rub,and faded with instant transmission.

"Goten..I hate seeing you far away from us too...but if it bothers you that much I'll teach you to do instant transmission" Trunks offered.

Gotens face brightened up,

"But you have to be serious...If I hear one excuse about why you can't come to the training session then you can fly black." Trunks said stern.

"No I won't, I know I've been very lazy but I won't let you down this time" Goten spoke up.

And Trunks was convinced, it will take over a year to learn the technique but he is certain that Goten won't flake out this time.

-/-

Everyone was feasting and Gohan had a great time being with everyone he knows,. the lights and the christmas balads being played made it more festive,

Gohan helped his mother bringing more food on the table

It became crowded as more friends arrived,and it really started to feel like Christmas but an odd feeling of guilt was present in his gut when he thought about Erasa,especially now that the instrumental version of silent night started playing on the radio.

he hopes she has a wonderful Christmas despite not celebrating it like the majority of Japan does.

"Gohan" Goten called out.

"yeah?" Gohan responded coming to his side,

"It would be awesome if Bura could become a member of the Z squad" Goten said. Letting Bura stand on the ground and was a little proud to see Bura standing straight without assistance.

Trunks nodded confident "We can help her get stronger,I have a feeling she´s gonna be a fighter"

"Guys I don´t know If it´s a good idea,she´s need to be kept from harm not be exposed to it," Gohan said knowing what it´s like to have such a huge responsibility on your shoulders.

"But you became a Z fighter at the age of 5,"Goten pointed out,

" I didn´t had a choice, and I got myself almost killed many times,I can´t let that happen to her."Gohan said already becoming worried about her.

Bura babbled like she tried to have a chat with him when Gohan enveloped her in his embrace.

Goten and Trunks were a little disheartened,they hoped that Gohan would gladly agree with them to train her and Gohan didn´t mean to ruin their high spirits so he came up with an idea.

"But if you can train her until she becomes a supersaiyan" she´ll have my blessing/ Gohan said.

Trunks and Goten perked up,Gohan smiled in return, If Bura was just a normal child then the anser would be no without any compromises,but she´s a saiyan and in order to have defenders of Earth in the distant future the next generation deserves a fair chance.

-/-

Huge snowflakes fell down turning everything it touches into a Winter wonderland outside the house,Gohan was in deep thoughts as he watched outside the window,

Its beautiful,like Mother Earths gift to mankind,

he felt a bit restless,Erasa is out there working on christmas and Gohan wondered If there is something she hasn't told anyone yet,maybe she can't celebrate Christmas for whatever reason,maybe her parents are working Overseas and can't be there?

Whatever it is Gohan couldn't just stay here celebrating while someone could be out there all alone this year.

Gohan huffed, he got his mind made up,he had to see her now."Mother can you keep an eye on Bura?"I need to get something from the store" Gohan said.

"Sure honey,"ChiChi said but then realised that all shops are closed. Gohan already left before she could say anything further and wondered if he´s ok.

Gohan channeled his ki sensing ability,he sensed Erasa when he reached towards the city,he landed on a thick layer of snow some feet away from the restaurant.

Erasa was just stepping outside to take the trash to the container, she seemed tired and wanted to head back to clock out,when she climbed up the stairs she looked behind her when Gohan came towards her,his spikes was whitish because of the snow,wondering why he´s not at home with his family.

"Gohan..

"Do you want something to drink"? Erasa offered,assuming he wants a quick beer before it closes,

"N..no thank you I came to see you" Gohan said.

"I wanted to ask you if.."Gohan was spellbound by her appearance alone..and since she became just as beautiful from the inside it was hard to keep his feelings at bay.

Gohan stuttered a lot, But Erasa patiently waited until he got it out.

"I mean uh..you..you dont have to but...would you spend the second day of Christmas with uh.."

"Well do you want to meet my family". ? Gohan finally said it,

Erasa had to giggle shaking her head lightly side to side. "You're Silly" Erasa said.

"Oh"..Gohan said a bit disappointed with himself, assuming he blew it,Why couldnt he be confident like the other guys?

"But that's what I like about you" Erasa said.

Gohan stepped back a little not sure what to do next,did she just say that she likes his weird behavior?but then studied her doll-like facial features it was reddish from the frosty weather and felt his heart pound as she took steps closer.

"I would love to be your guest" Erasa accepted his offer gleefully and Gohan mentally thanked the Gods for not letting this christmas eve turn sour.

She held onto one of his hands squeezing it gently when she felt Gohan held on to hers in response.

She guided him closer to restaurants balcony right under the Mistletoe, she rested her hands on his shoulders.

With that she smiled and tip toed.

 **A/N: Where did she kissed him? you can decide :D**

 **I was a little disheartened when I couldn't think of a holliday fic for DBZ so I was happy when this came into my thoughts.**

 **This is my Xmas gift to you.**

 **until next time**

 **Lightgaia.**


End file.
